In general, a component mounting process for mounting an electronic component on a printed circuit board includes applying a solder on a pad of a printed circuit board (PCB) through a screen printer apparatus, preliminarily mounting the electronic component on the PCB with the solder through a component mounting apparatus using Surface Mount Technology (SMT), and melting the solder through a reflow apparatus to completely mount the electronic component.
The component mounting process may further includes a solder inspection step of inspecting the solder spreading state through a solder inspection apparatus provided at the rear end of the screen printer apparatus, a first mounting inspection process of inspecting mounting state of the electronic component through a first mounting inspection apparatus provided at the rear end of the component mounting apparatus, and a second mounting inspection process of inspecting state of the electronic component after the reflow process through a second mounting inspection apparatus provided at the rear end of the reflow apparatus.
On the other hand, in mounting an electronic component on a PCB with solder spread thereon, a technique for mounting electronic components with reference to coordinate information transmitted from a solder inspection apparatus is applied to the component mounting apparatus.
However, in the present component mounting process, there is no way to precisely verify whether the above function is properly applied in the process. Therefore, there is a need for a precise verification technique for the function of the component mounting apparatus from a process manager.